


And in your arms I am reborn

by Somberio



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Temporarily Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somberio/pseuds/Somberio
Summary: "The dirtiness of the ground went somehow unnoticed as Fabio crashed loudly onto it, clutching his shoulder where the bullets had lodged themselves in. It took him a moment to register the pain, eyes wide and unfocused looking back to Nunzia in terror."----Or: What could have happened if Majid had shown up right before Fabio 'turned into a phoenix'.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	And in your arms I am reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few hours ago and decided to run with it!
> 
> Explicit tag for graphic violence and a bit of sexy times at the end.  
> The sexual harassment is mentioned in passing, nothing too graphic!
> 
> Also there might be a few discrepancies with Fabio’s wounds because I refuse to watch that scene again.
> 
> (I'm supposed to be working on something else but hum.. you know how it is)
> 
> Enjoy! c:

The dirtiness of the ground went somehow unnoticed as Fabio crashed loudly onto it, clutching his shoulder where the bullets had lodged themselves in. It took him a moment to register the pain, eyes wide and unfocused looking back to Nunzia in terror. But when it finally sped up his nerves and reached his brain, he wished he didn't feel at all. He couldn't help but cry out as it spread through his arm and chest, curling up on himself to shield his body from it. It didn't help. The flexing of his core sent waves of excruciating pain rushing through him, cramping up his muscles up to his neck and down to his toes. He could feel himself lose the feeling in his fingers as the seconds passed and for a minute he was scared he'll never get it back.  
  
But then a thick and smelly substance was dropped onto his back, onto his hair, and everywhere else, and his heartbeat sped up once more. Gasoline. A sob left him at the realization. What an idiot he had been to think he could live like this. His very existence a defiance to the nearing mobs. What a fool he had been to think he could carve a place for himself in this world. He'd been told that so many times before. He should have listened. To Ricca, to his father, to all of those people who, in hindsight, were right about him. He wasn't made for this. Shouldn't have tried.  
  
He should have let the show runners grope him without saying anything. He would have won the show. That's what they'd told him. That his misplaced pride would do him no good, not with his background, not with his past.  
He should have bit his tongue and just gone to his knees for that music producer. Shown him how much he wanted to work for him, like he asked him to.  
He should have just nodded and undressed for that random rich man, let him use him for a bit if it meant he'd earn enough to leave this life behind. He was old anyway, probably wouldn't have lasted long.  
  
Looking back on the missed opportunities, he felt dumb not to have gone with any of them. They didn't seem as bad now. Not when the bullets tore his flesh apart. Not when blood poured out of his ripped skin, and a scent, strong mix of iron, petroleum, and burned tissue swirled in the air, filling his lungs like poison. Not when Nunzia was approaching him with a flamethrower, a smile to her otherwise impassible face.  
  
Begging her to stop wouldn't work. And he had no one to call for help.  
Pitifully lying in a puddle of his own blood, barely enough left to keep him conscious through the pain, Fabio had never felt so alone.  
  
Nunzia stopped at his feet and he forced his eyes open, staring her down as she lifted the neck of what was sure to bring him a slow and maddening death. He closed them again when the burning eye faced him, still warm from the little show Nunzia's guy had put on minutes prior.  
He hid his face under his available arm. With the thick sticky coat that blanketed his whole body, it wouldn't do much. Still, he hoped it was another of their disturbing jokes; that she would take pity on him and just- not go on with it. He huffed at himself. As if that could happen. He could already imagine the flames licking at his skin, and it melting away like candle wax. There was nothing he could do at this point. And so, face against the cold ground, breathing slowing down in acceptance, he waited.  
  
And waited.

A strangled shout rose through the night, followed by a dull thud. He didn't dare to move.  
  
Steady steps grew closer and he could hear Nunzia gasp above him. A loud metallic noise reverberating in the port made him look up. The flamethrower was bent in half, its carcass thrown across the docks. Its previous owner was in no better shape, neck at an odd angle and empty eyes staring ahead from where he laid next to it. _Good_ , Fabio thought. And then he risked a glance at his feet, where Nunzia had been. She was still there, mouth open in a silent scream as she clutched her neck, feet dangling high above the ground. A man was standing in front of her, effortlessly holding her up, a frown to his face.  
  
Fabio's head was spinning when he rolled onto his back, a pained groan escaping him and drawing the man's attention to him. Fabio sucked in a breath as his eyes met his. They seemed... kind, despite everything that was happening. Tired too.  
  
Fabio's chest was heaving with exhaustion and the adrenalin leaving his body. He watched as the man crushed Nunzia's throat and nape in his abnormally strong grip, the disgusting sound of shattered vertebra grinding against each other making him nauseous.  
The man let Nunzia's body drop to the ground next to him, and Fabio could only feel relief at the sight of her. Nothing more.  
  
He let his head fall back down and hissed at the impact. _What's going to happen to me now?_ he thought tiredly. Enzo had not used his strength against him. Hadn’t had the time nor the opportunity. Fabio had made sure of it. But what about this man, who made such a perfect display of it? Who very obviously knew how to use it?  
A peek in the man's direction informed him that he was still there, eyes roaming over him, probably wondering what to do with him, weighting whether he was a threat as well. He saw him rub his dirty hand on his pants and step around Nunzia's body.  
Silently, Fabio prayed he would just go away. Leave him there. Not- not hurt him. He'd had enough for the day. For a lifetime even. He just wanted to sleep now. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Could barely move his arm at all. And the night felt so much colder than it had been when he and Tazzi had reached the docks.  
  
He listened to the man getting closer, stopping right next to him. When he felt his hand on his cheek he jerked away in fear, valid arm drawing up reflexively to hide his face. 

\- "Please- please don't hurt me", he whispered, eyes wide and teary, "I won't say anything."

The man tilted his head and looked at him for a bit. Silently, he brought his hand to Fabio's arm and pulled it away from his face. Fabio could only watch, terrified of making the wrong move. He drew in his lip, biting down onto it to not make a sound. The pain coursing threw him made it hard to focus, but he was still surprised at the feeling of the man's hand slowly caressing his face, thumb gently erasing the wet path of his tears.  
Fabio wanted to say something, ask the man who he was. What he was going to do with him. But his eyes kept rolling back and soon enough he faded into nothingness, pain and fear a distant memory as he felt himself drift.  
  
He was barely aware of the man lifting him of the ground and carrying him carefully across the docks and through a few dim-lit alleys, arms clutching at his back and legs, Fabio's head balanced on his shoulder. He would probably have objected to the bridal carry if he had been conscious enough, but at the moment it was the least of his worries as he welcomed the deep slumber embracing him.

  


\- - - -

  


When Fabio awoke, it was still dark. His shoulder ached and his limbs felt heavy. He might have broken a rib or two, where Nunzia had kicked him for laughs.  
He sighed and coughed a bit, throat as dry as sand, and it echoed in the unfamiliar room.  
As the memories of the night slowly came back to him, he wondered if he was safe. Either way, he didn't feel like moving. It seemed like too much work. And he felt so weak, so tired still.  
He let his head lol to the side and his eyes fell on a shadow, seemingly asleep on the chair pulled close to the bed he was laying on. He let his eyes wander on the silhouette. On the solid chest he vaguely remembers leaning on, on the strong arms that must have carried him there. He belatedly noticed the hand holding his. The hold was gentle, a barely there pressure, stark contrast to what he had seen at the docks. His fingers twitched as he tested them, and he hummed, glad to have regained sensations there. The man's fingers moved against him in return, caressing his palm, and Fabio's breath got stuck in his chest as his eyes met sleep-heavy ones. 

\- "Hey", came a deep voice. 

Fabio opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He tried again, without much luck. He didn't remember his throat sustaining any physical damage, and yet he had to stop trying after the fourth time it proved to be fruitless. 

\- "It's okay", the man told him, "I have you".

Fabio studied the man as he brought his hand up to his cheek once more, caressing his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose, and brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen there. The man smiled at the wide questioning stare that Fabio leveled him with. He wasn't used to being touched like that. Wasn't used to liking it either. And yet, the man's fingertips left a warm path across his face and he couldn't help but lean into it.  
They brushed over his lips, along his jaw, and down his neck, and Fabio's breath hitched at the feeling.

\- "I'm Majid", the man said then, hand taking his once more, "you might remember me from the kernel? I sometimes visit the dogs."

Fabio blinked at that. He did not recall seeing him. But he was usually too busy with the kernel's paperwork or lost in the planning of upcoming jobs of the less than legal kind, so he might have missed him.

\- "Haven't been there for a while though", he adds, as if to give an excuse for Fabio's oversight.

Silence stretched over them once more. Not uncomfortable. Majid let Fabio look at him for a while, content with stroking his hand in his.

\- "I cleaned up your wounds and gave you something for the pain", Majid whispered, and Fabio's eyes darted to his own chest and arm, where he had somehow overlooked the bandages. "Had to get those bullets out of you".

Fabio mouthed his thanks, having given up trying to push any sound out for now. He moved slightly and grimaced when the acrid smell of gasoline reached his nose.

\- "Yeah sorry, I cleaned up your face a little but you'll need to take a bath to get rid of the rest", Majid explained, thumbing at the back of his hand. "You slept for the whole day; I didn't want to wake you".

Fabio's eyebrows shot up at that. A whole day? No wonder he felt so out of it. He nodded in understanding before tentatively stretching his legs. He was going to get up and go wash up. He was. But as he tried to sit up he was met with Majid's hand against his chest.

\- "Easy", he said, "let me help you".

Fabio nodded silently and watched as Majid's arms slowly reached under his legs and across his back, lifting him up in one smooth movement. His hand shot up instinctively to clutch at Majid's shoulder. 

\- "It's okay", he soothed again, breath falling evenly on his temple, "I won't drop you".

Fabio's heart skipped a beat when his lips pressed a kiss there. It felt good. He wanted another. He lifted his head to look at Majid's face, receiving a smile for his trouble. It was a nice one, which deepened when Fabio put the tip of his finger on a dimple. Very nice.  
Majid pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Fabio angled his face back a bit, let him kiss his nose.  
When they reached the bathroom, Majid gently sat him on the edge of the bathtub. He cupped Fabio's jaw then, tilting his head up to look at him.

\- "You're gonna need to undress now", he told him, stroking his cheeks. "Can you do that or do you need my help?"

Fabio looked at him, then away. Could he do that himself? Maybe. Did he want to? ...

His eyes locked with Majid's as he grabbed his hands and lowered them to his shirt, silently asking. Majid nodded at him, visibly pleased with his choice, his smile blinding. Fabio sat back and let him work, watching his face as his body was revealed to him. He could see Majid's eyes grow hungry as he opened his shirt and pushed it down his arms, before he moved to his pants. He seemed to hesitate then, searching for Fabio's eyes before going farther. Fabio smiled up at him and sat back, spreading his legs a bit before him and cocking an eyebrow. _Get on with it then_.  
Majid grinned. He let his hands pet Fabio's thighs for a bit, face hovering near his. Fabio wanted Majid to kiss him. Wanted his lips on his. So he tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Majid's jaw. Just once. But Majid didn't push for more. So he waited, letting him work his pants open and down his legs.  
  
Seeing the bruising on his thighs made Fabio flinch. He didn't think there would be so many marks. But now he could remember each blow, each impact made on him the night before, as he stared at the purplish stains adorning his pale skin.  
  
Majid seemed to sense Fabio's mood shift, as his underwear followed his pants without any teasing from him, and, soon enough Fabio was helped into the warm water Majid had poured for him. He bit back a moan at the contact to his abused skin. It felt perfect. He could feel his muscles relax at the warmth around him, and he exhaled shakily as he let his back hit the back of the tub. He would have loved to submerge his body completely, but he needed to keep the fresh wounds dry. So he made little waves in the water, letting it touch his skin higher on his chest, and bent back to wet his hair, careful to not pull on his healing skin too much. He took the shower gel Majid offered and began scrubbing all the nasty remains of the night off his skin.  
  
At some point Majid had to stop his hand and only then did he notice that he had been scrubbing the same spot for too long, his sensitive skin red and warm from the friction.  
  
He let Majid wash his back, unwilling to risk pulling his stitches. It felt good too.  
  
He heard a bottle pop open and he opened his eyes to Majid scooping up some shampoo into his hand. 

\- "Come here", he said with a small smile, cupping Fabio's jaw to bring him closer.

Fabio liked his hands. So very gentle with him, despite what they were capable of, what he had witnessed them doing.  
  
Fabio fidgeted in the bath to turn his back to Majid, and hummed as he felt his fingers thread carefully in his hair. They untangled the knots gently, spreading the shampoo on the roots and to the ends, deliciously massaging his scalp.  
Fabio's eyes had closed of their own accord and his mouth had fallen open, quiet sighs escaping him as Majid's fingers worked their magic in his hair. He couldn't recall ever feeling this good.  
  
A soft moan left his mouth when Majid tilted his head forward to massage is nape, pressing at the back of his skull and down to his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly he was reminded of Ricca. Ricca who sometimes gave him harsh shoulders massages to ease up the tension when he was being too bitchy. Ricca who used to be there for him when they were kids and older brats had decided to make him their scapegoat. Ricca who wasn't there anymore. Because of him. Just like all of his guys, all of his precious dogs, gunned down by Nunzia's crew. All dead now. Because of him.  
  
Fabio felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt the pins deep in his chest and his breath growing harsher at the guilt. At the regret. Soon his vision turned blurry, and he had no choice but to let go. He hadn't cried like this in a long time, but there was no stopping the heavy tears that started rolling down his cheeks, fallen and lost among the water surrounding him.  
He cried silently, shoulders shaking with the force of it.  
Majid let him, didn't judge. He simply continued pressing his fingertips to his skin, waiting patiently for him to be done.

After what felt like hours, Fabio's sobbing died down. The water was almost cold now and Majid silently emptied the bath and reached for the shower head.  
He began rising off the gel, and then the shampoo, pulling Fabio's head back enough to avoid wetting his closing wounds.  
Fabio's red-rimmed eyes met Majid's. He tried to say something. Ask him why. Why he saved him and didn't let him die. Why he was taking care of him when he didn't deserve it.  
Even though no sound left his mouth, Majid seemed to understand. He abandoned the shower nuzzle at the bottom of the tub, turning the water off, and motioned for Fabio to turn around. He cupped his cheeks then and pulled him in for a kiss. Soft, unhurried, incredibly warm.  
Fabio hiccuped into it, a bit shocked but certainly not opposed to it. He felt Majid's lips move against his own, pull back a bit before meeting then again. Fabio hummed into the kiss and leaned into it. He sat up to put his damp arms around Majid's neck, keeping him close. Majid pulled him flush against his chest then, and Fabio had half a thought that he was very naked and should probably feel embarrassed, but he didn't. Majid's arms surrounded him fully, hands petting at his wet skin and Fabio sighed at the feeling. Majid took it as an opportunity to sneak his tongue between his lips, and Fabio moaned into it, relishing into the pressure against his own. He felt himself melt into Majid's arms, his body so warm and firm against his. He wanted more, so much more. But he wouldn't ask. No, Majid had given him too much already. So he wouldn't. He'd happily get drunk on his kisses and forget about anything else. Until Majid grew tired of him. Because he would at some point, Fabio was sure of it. Everybody had, in the end. He was too much to handle.  
  
But his thoughts were cut short as he felt Majid's hand drift lower.  
Majid lifted his face with a finger under his chin, making sure he had his attention.

\- "Can I?" He asks, pressing his fingers at the bottom of his back and sliding them to the cleft of his ass, making sure Fabio understood what he meant.

Fabio dropped his head onto Majid's shoulder, sucking in a long breath. 

\- "Yes-", he tries to push out, voice barely there still.

He wasn't sure Majid had heard, so he nodded against him, kissing the strong neck underneath his lips.  
Majid’s fingers traced the dimples there, seemingly in no rush to make their way down. 

\- "Please", Fabio tried again, breath falling silently against Majid's neck. 

But Majid understood anyway, and hummed as he cupped his cheeks with both hands, kneading them gently. Fabio pushed back into him, warmth spreading into his chest and pooling lower as he felt two fingers slip in between them. He shuddered has they caught on his rim on their way down his crack, and felt Majid smile at his reaction, kissing the top of his head. Fabio reached up for another kiss then, a proper one, tongue sliding against his, jaw straining to make room for Majid's greedy mouth claiming him with the perfect pressure, making Fabio moan for more. Majid's fingers played with his rim some more, circling and pushing over it in synch with his kissing, and Fabio's body was prompt to react to the teasing. Fabio's silent pleas were rewarded by Majid grabbing the shower gel and coating his fingers generously with it. Fabio's breathing quickened as he felt them push against his entrance once more, and, levelled onto Majid's shoulders, he spread his legs a bit more and pushed back onto them. _Majid_ , his breath fell against the other's lips. He got kissed again for his trouble and a muffled moan echoed against the damp walls as Majid's finger finally breached him. He slid it in slowly, peppering kisses across Fabio's jaw, and licking at his slack mouth. 

\- "Fabio" he growled against his neck as he started pumping his finger in and out, curling it on the way.

Fabio was clutching at his shoulders, head buried in Majid's neck, moans and whimpers falling out of his lips under the relentless friction. _Sì, sì_ he exhaled silently as Majid teased another finger in.

\- "Just like that uh?" Majid smiled breathlessly against his ear, pushing it along the first and bending them _just right_.

Fabio's hand slipped from his shoulder and gripped his forearm, whole body slumped against Majid's strong frame, nails digging in his neck for purchase. He was getting steadily closer to the edge, and Majid kept up his unforgiving pace, brushing against his prostate with each thrust. _More_ , Fabio begged wordlessly, _please more_. And at the first slide of the third finger in his tight heat, perfect hit against his sweet spot, Fabio came, held in Majid's warm embrace.

When his breathing slowed and he came back down, it was to the feeling of Majid's hand through his hair. He hummed, content. Majid's other hand was petting at his side, and he could make out Majid's voice softly praising him. He must have washed him off while he was out. Good, he wanted to curl up against him and sleep now.  
Majid seemed to have the same thought as he was soon blanketed with a soft towel, large enough to cover most of him. He sighed sweetly as he clutched the edges and pulled them tighter around his chest.  
He lifted his head then, eyes closed, and waited for Majid's kiss. He didn't have to wait long before he felt his lips press against his. He smiled as Majid snuck his hands under his covered thighs and pulled him up in his arms, not breaking the kiss.  
  
He was gently deposited on the couch, Majid pressing him against the cushions with his weight. 

\- "You need to eat, then sleep" he told him when his pulled back to breathe, "and I need to wash the sheets".

 _Burn them_ , Fabio tried to suggest. And Majid shook his head with a smile, going for another kiss.  
  
Fabio reached for his fly, eager to return the favor, but Majid caught his fingers and pulled them to his lips instead, kissing his bruised knuckles. 

\- "None of that 'til you're fully healed" he whispered, eyes bright when they find Fabio's.

Fabio huffed. Well, that sucked. Majid petted his hair and gave him another kiss before pulling away, laughing at Fabio's obvious pout. He made his way to the kitchen, and Fabio smiled softly as he watched him go. Majid would stay with him until he healed. And maybe even after.  
  
Warmth spread in Fabio's chest, and this time, it stayed there.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am aware that Fabio would have needed a transfusion but consider this: Fabio, waking up at the hospital, having to explain how he got shot several times, the same night two bodies are found on the docks 😬 so yeah. Also it's fiction so let's pretends he can move his shoulder after one day of deep slumber) *sweats*


End file.
